cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Belle
'Belle '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom and in its cartoon series, Disney Adventures. She's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom with her husband, the Beast and accompanies her friend, Mark through the kingdom on his journeys. Background Shortly after the production of ''Beauty and the Beast, ''Belle was magically transported to the Disney Kingdom, along with the Beast and the other characters from the film. Once entering the kingdom, Belle was still madly in love with the Beast and with the Beast in love with her, the two were married and moved into a small cottage where they began to live a quiet and relaxing life together. Development Since the storywriter had the Beast play a major role in the film, he decided to include Belle as well. Since Belle is based off her counterpart from the original film, the traits, the storywriter decided to give Belle, her high intelligence and love for books. Also, along with her Disney friends, Belle is given a different personality and casual appearance. Personality Belle is shown to have a calm and relaxed personality and enjoys spending some quality time with her husband. Unlike her counterpart, Belle chose to live a life of peace and relaxation instead a life of adventure. When Disney was in danger of being destroyed, Belle put aside her calm and untroubled demeanor to free her friends and subjects from Tank's deadly curse. Belle proved herself as an intellectual assistant to Mark, by helping him solve the riddle that Tank gave to the gang. Along with the other Disney characters, Belle was very fond of Mark and his brothers when they transported to the Disney kingdom. She showed sympathy for Mark, when she learned that he was abandoned and mistreated as an infant. As a friend of Mark, Belle cares for his well-being and health. Throughout the film, Belle showed a strong sense of adventure by helping Mark, solve the tricky riddle and by defeating the assassins that Tank sent to kill her and her friends. In the episodes of the cartoon series, Belle will use her optimism, intelligence, wits and strong sense of adventure to help her friends escape from the villain's clutches or trap. Also, with Belle living in a castle with Mark and Annabelle, she expresses her grace and elegance by putting her hard-working ethics to good use. She enjoys cooking with her husband, cleaning and helping Mark with whatever job, he has to do in the castle. As the Beast's wife, Belle is protective of him and cares for his health and well-being. When someone insults him or hurts him on accidents, the Beast's growls is a sign of him about to lose his temper. Belle comes to aid and calmly tells him to calm and to remember how to deal with his temper. If it's a bully or enemy, they're going up against, Belle will stand up to whomever and tell them to leave her husband and friends alone. Physical appearance Belle is slender with long brown hair. Her casual outfit is a blue blouse, blue jeans and brown boots to go with it. When she's attending an event, she wears a blue ballgown with matching shoes. Appearances Disney Kingdom Belle is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan alongside the Beast and the other Disney characters. Belle befriends the young Jones brothers as they're welcomed into castle as official members of royalty. However, while the Jones brothers are spending time with a different groups of Disney characters, a mysterious lightning storm revives Tank and with his powers recharged, he curses the Disney Kingdom and plagues it with monsters. With the monsters being unleashed onto the streets of the kingdom, it's increasingly dangerous for Disney characters to even walk on the streets. Luckily, Belle, the Beast and her friends manage to avoid the monsters and to get some help. Three days later, Mark and the gang return to the kingdom and encounter Belle and the gang. They inform Mark, that Sammie and Davis haven't left the castle in three days. Jalen and Jordan have been ordered to evacuate the city while Mark and his Disney friends search from Sammie and Davis in the castle. Unfortunately, they discover that Tank has imprisoned Sammie and Davis in an enchanted painting when the princess' sidekicks failed to rescue them. The paintings are brought to the abandoned village and Mark learns that the Disney cyborgs can help him defeat Tank and lift the curse. Belle and her friends tag along with Mark on his adventure. While walking around the kingdom, the gang meets Tank in city hall and tells them, that he has sent an assassin to kill Princess Annabelle. Before vanishing into the shadows, he gives the gang, a riddle for them to solve. Belle and the Beast managed to solve the riddle while Mark and the others couldn't. Annabelle was located in a secret room under the fountain of Cinderella's chateau. The gang head over to the chateau and enter the fountain with help from Mark's magic wand. Inside the secret room, the gang discover that Cinderella was there with Annabelle. Just as the princesses were about to exit the secret room, Tank's pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the gang. Mark manages to defeat Scales by removing his powercore with help from Tinker Bell's flying dust. Back in the abandoned village, Mark learns that one of Tank's goons used a mechanical bomb to freeze time and kidnap Cinderella. Mark discovers the bomb was from Tomorrowland and he figures if they're in Tomorrowland, they'll be able to find the Disney cyborgs. Before getting aboard the sky tram to the futuristic city, Belle and the Disney gang went over to a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Once that was over, they headed over to Tomorrowland. In Tomorrowland, the gang discovers that the bomb was from a shop known as the Time Zone, where Jimmy is part-owner. Inside the shop, Mark learns that Tank and Darwin used to be best friends until a heated argument ended their friendship, permanently. He figured that Tank wanted to get revenge on Darwin for destroying their friendship. The gang was about to exit the Time Zone, only to encounter Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ, who has been ordered to kill Mark and the gang. Before DJ could get that opportunity, Blaster and Juarez arrive to help Mark and the gang. Mark helped out by having Vidia use her fast-flying abilities to cast a sleeping spell on DJ. With DJ defeated, the gang heads over to Darwin's observatory to find him. Unfortunately, the gang encounters another danger. Darwin's assistant, Cujo, who was corrupted by Tank. Despite a struggle, Mark manages to restore Cujo to his true nature. With Darwin and the Disney cyborgs teamed up with Mark and the gang, they head on to the secret library for more information. In the secret library, they learn that if Tank destroys the magic crystals, the Disney magic will be destroyed and the Disney characters will be mortal and eventually die. The gang was about to leave the secret library to find Mickey Mouse and Friends but Tank used his dark powers to cause an earthquake. The earthquake causes the floor to crack and for Mark to fall to his apparent demise. Feeling defeated, the gang returns to the abandoned village and tells Jalen, Jordan, and the other Disney characters about Mark's apparent death. Worried about his brother, Jordan tells the Disney characters, Mark's tragic and cruel backstory. Belle, along with the other Disney characters feel sympathy for Mark and hope that he'll be alright. With technological assistance from Lucky, the gang is able to watch Mark from a security camera. They hear the deal that Mark makes with Tank. If Mark loses in a battle against Tank, he'll become a prisoner to him for an eternity. Mark initially couldn't defeat Tank but by using a microphone, Annabelle, Jordan, the Beast and the other Disney characters are able to give Mark, a few words of encouragement. Those words of encouragement helped Mark battle and defeat Tank. Mark is safely returned back to the Disney Kingdom with help from Hurley and Mufasa. With the curse broken, the Disney characters re-enter their homes while carrying Mark back to the castle for a celebration party. Following the events of the adventure, Belle resides in the Disney Castle as a reward for helping Mark save the Disney Kingdom and begins to work as a chef at an unnamed restaurant. She is last seen helping Annabelle prepare for her wedding to Mark. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Taking four years after the events of ''Disney Kingdom, ''Belle has moved into the castle alongside her husband and has begun to help Mark with his duties as the new king of the Disney Kingdom. She tags along with Mark on his journey to Fabian's Castle to rescue Lola from the evil wizard, himself. Disney Adventures Belle returns in the episodes to help Mark on the adventures, they'll go on together. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Based-off characters Category:Chefs Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Nobility Category:French characters